My Confession
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: My first song fic. Albus finds out something about Minerva. What will he do about it?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. The song My Confession is by Josh Groban.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A:N: This is what happens when I'm up at three in the morning and can't get to sleep. If any of you haven't heard Josh Groban's CD Closer, I highly recommend it. It's spiffy. For complete lyrics see the bottom of the fic.  
  
My Confession  
  
_ I have been blind, unwilling to see the true love you're giving.  
_  
My dearest Minerva, what a fool I've been. I have been so blind to what has been in front of me all these years. I failed to see the smiles and tender looks. I only found them by chance my dear. You left your journal in the staff room one afternoon, and I picked it up, not knowing what it was. I saw my name and I couldn't resist. I finished reading and moments flashed before my eyes. All the missed moments were now staring me in the eye. So sure was I that you didn't return m feelings, I never noticed they were there. How I have fooled us both, my Min.  
  
_ I have ignored every blessing. I'm on my knees confessing.  
  
_ I'm finished being blind my dearest. So many years have been wasted, and I sit here watching you, as I have everyday for as long as I can remember, and you turn toward me. Your lips spread into the inviting smile I have only just realized you save only for me. The firelight blanket you in its glow and I can feel my lips mimic you gesture. Your eyes soften and the smile that graces your face grows slightly. With that one smile my world stops. I have failed you, but no longer. Just the mere sight of you excites me. I don't understand how I could have lived these years without you in silence when now my hearts screams for release only you can grant me.  
  
_That I feel myself surrender, each time I see your face.  
_  
I can bear the separation no longer my love. As I make my way toward you, your emerald gaze rises to meet mine. I allow all of my thoughts to shine through; I no longer hide behind my eyes. All my love and longing that has plagued my soul and dreams is finally free.  
  
_ I can't hide it, now hear my confession.  
_  
Your eyes widen as you look at me, and I can tell you're surprised by what you see. I can see the look of confusion flash in your eyes, but I also see your hope and love, my Min. I finally see it. I need to get you alone; away from the prying eyes of our friends. I can smell the lavender of your soap as I lean to whisper in you ear. "My dear, could I persuade you to join me for a moonlit stroll?" The look of hope brightened in your eyes as you gracefully stood, placing your delicate hand in my larger one. My heart begins to rejoice at your acceptance. "I would love to Albus."  
  
_I have been wrong about you. I thought I was strong without you.  
_  
Your soft hand feels so warm in mine; I never want to let it go. It's only now that I'm with you that I begin to realize how weak I was without you. With you by my side I could do anything. The world lays before us for the taking, but as long as you are with me, I will never need anything else. I don't hide my feeling as we walk, and I know you have noticed. Your body has begun to lean on mine, and as we stop on the bank of the lake, you rest your head on my shoulder. I allow myself to wrap an arm around your slender waist and pull you closer. My head turns with a mind of its own, my cheek coming to rest softly against your forehead, and my eyes close in the moment of pure contentment. The soft moonlight and the cool lapping of the lake help to make this the perfect moment, but how does one say, "you are my everything?"  
  
_You are the air that I breath, you're the ground beneath my feet.  
_  
My hand begins to run slowly along your side, and I can feel your shiver. "Minerva," I called quietly. In your eyes I could read all of the love that I so foolishly missed before.  
  
_ I can't hide it, now hear my confession.  
_  
Your eyes begins to water as my thumb rubs along your cheek. Wiping away a tear, I lean toward you, our faces now only centimeters apart. I allow a moment for you to pull away, but you don't, and I close the distance between us. Your lips are as soft as I've always imagined. You respond eagerly to my kiss, and a sense of protectiveness and pride flows through me as I hear you moan. In an eternity that didn't last long enough our lips were forced to part, and, once again my world feels incomplete. I now know what it feels like to be home, and I never want to venture out again. Your lips are red and swollen from out kiss, and your hair is mussed from my hands running through it. I trace your lips with my thumb. My hand comes to rest along your jaw; I know the time is right. My voice comes out barley as whisper in the stillness of the night. "Minerva I have a confession; I love you."  
  
I have been blind Unwilling

To see the true love You're giving I have ignored every blessing

I'm on my knees Confessing...  
  
That I feel myself surrender

ach time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty You unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place I can't hide it

Now hear my confession  
  
I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long Nothing could move me

For so long Nothing could change me  
  
Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am captured by your beauty You unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place I can't hide it

Now hear my confession  
  
You are the air that I breathe You're the ground beneath my feet When did I stop believing?


End file.
